


Remember Me (I won’t wait)

by fw_feathers (mia826)



Category: Bleach, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Urahara Kisuke, Bleach Brave Souls Fusion, M/M, Some Humor, UraIchi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers
Summary: On November 6, 2022, 13:00, the world’s first VRMMO game «Brave Souls Online» officially opened its servers.On November 6, 2022, 15:37, Kurosaki Ichigo put on his NerveGear and entered «Brave Souls Online».On November 6, 2022, 17:30, the game of death began.





	1. Link Start

The first time Ichigo met Kisuke, he was still a noob as green as the man’s now-infamous hat. It had been two months into BSO. Ichigo had been sitting in the middle of the first raid boss meeting, wondering what he was doing there.

He leaned back and listened with half an ear to the raid leader. A tall, broad-shouldered man named Cross was busy trying to debrief the crowd on the different mechanics of District One’s boss, Jidanbou. He knew he should be paying more attention. But no matter how much he tried, his mind would keep wandering to thoughts of the real world.

As much as he wished Rukia was beside him right now, he could only feel grateful their plan to play together on the launch date got cancelled. Ichigo never thought he’d ever be grateful for crabby old Kuchiki Byakuya and his last-minute dinners with Rukia. Then again, everything had been upside down, ever since BSO became a game where you could die.

Deep in thought, he hadn’t noticed the blond man sidling up to him until he spoke up. “It seems we’re the only ones left without a party,” said a silky, baritone voice by his ear. Ichigo almost jumped out of his seat. He whirled around to face the now-chuckling owner of the voice.

Kisuke hadn’t had his hat then. Silver eyes glinted in the light, framed by light blond hair. His smile, however, would always have that mysterious quirk, like he knew something no one else did.

“…Ah.” It took Ichigo a moment to remember the online meaning of ‘party.’ Sure enough, when he glanced around, everyone was in groups of threes or fours. They murmured amongst each other, reviewing the information Cross had shared. “I don’t know anyone,” Ichigo confessed.

The blond man studied him, his head tilted to the side. Ichigo fought the urge to fidget. He tilted his chin up, giving the man stare for stare. First rule Ichigo had learned in this game: don’t look like a noob. Very few players had the patience to deal with newbies. Getting brushed off would be the least of Ichigo’s problems. He’s heard of people outright misdirecting noobs, into situations that usually meant certain death.

“Shall we party then?” the man offered, at last. The corner of his lips twitched upwards. Ichigo’s eyes narrowed. Was he laughing at him? “Us solos have to stick together, don’t we?”

Ichigo searched his face for a hint of malice or any underhanded plans. As if he could read emotions from a digital avatar. “Alright,” Ichigo replied.

The man tapped the air, opening a menu Ichigo couldn’t see. A moment later, the party invite appeared in front of him. Ichigo accepted.

In the corner of his eye, he saw an HP bar appear under his.

BENIHIME, it said, in large, block letters.

“Nice to meet you, Benihime,” Ichigo said.

Benihime smiled. “At your service… Zangetsu.”

That was the first time «The Shinigami» and «The Shopkeeper» teamed up together.

* * *

 

To his dying day, Ichigo will insist that Kisuke saved his life in BSO. Those first two months in the game had been filled with so much fear. He was no gamer. The only reason he bought the NerveGear in the first place was because his friend Rukia had challenged him to play. He forged through those two months through sheer stubbornness, Yoruichi’s compiled guide for beginner players, and his surprisingly steep learning curve.

And still, everyday he would fall asleep to the sight of his HUD behind his closed eyelids, terrified he’d never see his sisters again.

It had taken two months and two thousand players dead to find the lair of the first boss. Soul Society was made of a hundred Districts _,_ spreading outward from the starting area in increasingly larger circles.

If Ichigo stayed still for one moment, he would think about how long it might take them to escape the game, at the rate they’re going. If Ichigo thought of that, he’d start wondering if they’ll make it out at all.

Ichigo had joined the raid meeting out of sheer desperation. At least, this way, it felt like he was doing  _ something  _ to get out. And since the mechanics of the boss were known, it should be safe, right?

The moment Jidanbou the Gatekeeper pulled out another axe, Ichigo realized he would never find safety in BSO.

Cross died with a cut-off scream, shredded to pieces by the boss’ double-axe combo. The raid group erupted into chaos. People ran left and right, trying to dodge Jidanbou’s whirling blades. Ichigo stood in the back. Fear locked every joint in place. He could see the giant swinging left, right, and could only think of one thing:

_ I’m going to die. _

“Zangetsu!”

Benihime’s voice snapped him out of his daze. The man ran forward, heading straight for the boss. Instinct pushed Ichigo’s feet forward, sending him running right after him. His mind screamed at him for being an idiot, but his feet kept moving.

Benihime didn’t spare him a glance. “We have to protect the others!” the man snapped.

_ Protect. _

It sent a shock through Ichigo’s veins, lighting up every nerve. Suddenly, he felt wide awake, in a way he hadn’t felt since that first day during launch. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see everyone running away, or cowering in fear. He tightened his grip on his sword.

“I’m right behind you!”

He caught a flash of Benihime’s smile. Then Benihime raised his hand and shouted, “«Nake»!” Red light flared along his blade, blasting outward and hitting Jidanbou in the chest.

Ichigo’s eyes widened. The guy had already unlocked a  _ Shikai Attack? _

Then there was no time to think. “Switch!” Benihime leapt back as the boss faltered. Ichigo darted forward, ducking under Jidanbou’s raised axe and slashing at his exposed stomach. Again, Ichigo slashed. And slashed. Faster, and faster, until Jidanbou raised his axe. Ichigo parried it with his sword, metal against metal ringing in his ears.

He shoved the giant back with a cry, sending the axe flying into the air. Jidanbou roared. Ichigo leapt backwards, remembering to yell a moment too late. “Switch!”

Benihime was already running in. In one sweep of his sword, he took the opening Ichigo gave him and carved a line from Jidanbou’s shoulder to his hip.

With one final cry, the boss disappeared in a burst of red sparks.

* * *

 

“You let Cross die!”

The accusation bounced from the walls that kept Seireitei safe, echoing for the entire raid group to hear. Ichigo turned to see the remains of Cross’ party. A thin, dark-haired man struggled against the redheaded girl holding him back. For a second, Ichigo thought those wild eyes were looking at him.

Footsteps made him turn.

“Cross died on his own terms,” Benihime said, coming to a stop beside him. “No one knew that the boss’s mechanics had been changed.”

If anything, that just made the man even angrier. “You knew it was going to happen!” he yelled. He yanked his arm from his teammate’s grip and pointed it at Benihime. “You’re a beta-tester, aren’t you? You were the only one who wasn’t panicking when the boss pulled out that axe!”

Murmurs rose from the raid group. Ichigo glanced at Benihime, waiting for him to deny it. All he did was smile.

“Blame me if you must for keeping a cool head during a crisis.” Ichigo stared. The blond actually sounded amused. He gazed upon the raving man, lips curled and gray eyes hard. “But Cross’ death was no one’s fault, except perhaps his own.”

The man reared back as if he’d been slapped. Ichigo saw him grit his teeth, then open his mouth to cry out. “You just wanted the Killing Blow Bonus-!”

His redheaded teammate slapped her hand over his mouth. Her pigtails swung as the man struggled. “End, enough!” She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” she told Benihime. “Please, don’t hold it against him, he’s-”

Benihime waved a hand. “No apologies needed.” That done, the man turned on his heel, heading for the gate that led back to Seireitei. For lack of anything better to do, Ichigo followed. Behind them, everyone began to disperse. A few trailed after them, while others left for other safe zones established in District 1 itself.

“What’s a Killing Blow Bonus?” Ichigo wondered. He started when Benihime actually replied.

“There’s a chance of receiving bonus loot if you deliver the killing blow on a boss,” he explained, tapping away at a menu Ichigo couldn’t see. Right after that, a window appeared in front of Ichigo himself. “Like this one.”

He blinked. He tilted his head back, to look at Benihime in the eye. “That’s a trade window.”

“I sure hope so.” The smile on the man’s face hadn’t changed, but there was a twinkle in his eye that hadn’t been there before. He was definitely laughing at Ichigo now.

“Why are you giving me your bonus loot?” Ichigo glanced from the window, to Benihime, flabbergasted. Bonus meant it was good, right? So why was the player so casually giving it away?

Benihime patted him on the shoulder. “Us solos have to stick together, don’t we?” he said.

“I’m not a charity case.” Ichigo glared.

Benihime raised an eyebrow. “With the way you fought out there? No.” Ichigo felt his face heat, but didn’t let up. He only dropped the glare when Benihime actually laughed, a low chuckle that thrummed in Ichigo’s bones. “I’m a crafter,” he said at last, smirking. “Once I gather the right materials, anything I make will have better stats than that coat.” And just like that, he beamed, holding up his fingers in an ‘OK’ sign. “Don’t worry! You can be sure I’ll make you pay for it next time!”

Ichigo snorted, in spite of himself. Any other time, he’d protest. But a death game was a death game. He accepted the trade. After a few swipes, he equipped the «Coat of Midnight». Feeling a new weight settle on his shoulders, he looked over his shoulder, just in time to see the ends of the black coat flare, then fall.

“Thanks,” he said with a grunt.

Benihime had that amused glint in his eyes again. “It was no problem.” He glanced up at the gate. They had made it at last. Ichigo stopped walking, sensing this was the time to say goodbye. A moment of silence, then Benihime said, “Until next time then, Zangetsu.” He bowed, and moved to leave.

“Ichigo,” Ichigo said suddenly. He saw Benihime stiffen. The man turned, his sly expression shifting for the first time into something like shock. Ichigo raises his chin in defiance. “Call me Ichigo.”

Benihime must have seen something in his face. The man smiled again – except it didn’t look like any of the smiles he’d given Ichigo before. It felt more… real, somehow. It made Ichigo’s back straighten, to match that glimmer of respect in those gray eyes.

“Very well,” Benihime said, “…Ichigo.”

* * *

 

Those first two months, Ichigo had been too terrified of dying to think of anything else. But Kisuke had reminded him of who he was at his core. And, in the end, whatever chance he had of dying didn’t matter, did it? If all he did was cower, waiting for someone to save them all, he would never be able to live with himself.

Ichigo. That’s who he was – a protector.

And his name would be his reminder, for the rest of his time in Brave Souls Online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starrie: Hey how about a sao au except it’s with BBS  
> Me: no  
> My hands: YES
> 
> For those not in the know, Bleach Brave Souls is the official mobile game for Bleach. It's stupid addicting, go have fun with it.
> 
> Also I apologize to Actual Famous Writer cywscross it was either I name him Cross or Scaffold and who would name their avatar Scaffold??
> 
> Ps. The redhead's name is Dolly ;)


	2. Link End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

[Shirayuki: I found him.]

Kisuke ripped off his headphones and shoved his computer seat back. He grabbed an earpiece from his desk, hooked his bag over his shoulder, and strode out of the room. “Akon-san, I’m heading out for the day,” he called over his shoulder.

“Wait, Urahara-san-!” Akon’s reply was lost behind the whoosh of glass doors. Kisuke kept walking, his long strides taking him straight to the elevator. He punched the down button and put the earpiece in his ear.

He felt a gaze on his back. He turned, looking down the hall to the glass doors at the end. Golden eyes met silver.

He nodded.

Shihouin Yoruichi, known online as Raijin «The Informant» and offline as the head of Onmitsukidou, the largest data broker company in Japan, grinned back. It was not a nice grin.

Kisuke’s answering smile was smaller, with less teeth. That didn’t mean it was less feral.

The minute the elevator doors closed around him, he started the call. “Shirayuki-san,” he said.

“Is this line secure?” a warped voice barked.

“My line is always secure.” The elevator dinged as it stopped on his floor. He swept through the opening doors, through the lobby, and out of the building. “You said you found him?” The sudden rush of wind made the ends of his dark green coat billow. He held onto his bucket hat, colored a lighter shade of green, to keep it from blowing away.

There was a pause, filled with the crackle of static. “I did,” said Shirayuki. “Have you heard of «ALfheim Online»?”

“The RECT Inc. FullDive game?” Kisuke changed directions, away from the train station and towards the game center near their building. The irony doesn’t fail to hit him - he was tracing the same steps he’d walked to get a copy of «Brave Souls Online». “How did he end up there? And why hasn’t he contacted anyone?”

“I don’t know.” There’s a clatter muffled by static. Kisuke realized she was typing. “I got the idea to take the account data of the 300 players still in FullDive and compare them to data in other FullDive games. If they’re not waking up, they have to be _somewhere_ , right?

“Here’s the thing - their data’s locked off. They’re not part of the regular player base. The only reason I found them is because I routed the search through the «Cardinal System».”

Kisuke didn’t actually know Shirayuki all that well. Ichigo had greeted her with a startled “Rukia?!” when she appeared in «Brave Souls Online». And after the game was defeated and Kisuke tracked down Ichigo, it became even easier to identify her as Kuchiki Rukia.

News articles showed the orphan adopted into the Kuchiki Electronics dynasty as a petite girl, quiet and demure. But in the one day Kisuke had gotten to work alongside her in BSO, she had shown a fiery temper, and an unwillingness to give up that rivaled that of Ichigo’s.

Not to mention being the only hacker in the world who found a way to piggy-back onto the game’s AI and contact the players.

So when Shirayuki contacted him for information on the remaining BSO victims that had yet to wake, he chose to trust her with it. They shared a goal, after all.

“Can you do what you did in BSO and slip into the system?” Kisuke asked, walking into the shop. He grabbed a copy of ALO and brought it to the cashier.

“No. The skeleton of the AI is there - which makes sense, considering this game is practically BSO copy-pasted into a world full of fairies - but there’s nothing for me to piggy-back on.”

“Alright. I’ve just bought a copy. Let me get back to you in half an hour. We’ll figure something out together.”

Kisuke was the head of Onmitsukidou’s Cyber Security Department. If he and Shirayuki couldn’t hack into a simple video game together, no one could.

* * *

 

Ichigo woke up to delicate golden bars, a weird-ass bed, and a six-winged butterfly having tea in front of him.

An ugly butterfly.

Things didn’t get any better from there.

“Why am I in a dress?” he asked out loud, if only to confirm that yes, he was awake, and no, this wasn’t a dream.

Creeper Butterfly smirked from where he was seated. Other than the bed and the chair-and-table set, there were no other furniture in the ostentatious cage. “I think it suits you,” he purred. He actually, legitimately, purred.

Ichigo stared at him. He didn’t even know the guy, and he hated him already. “Have you _met_ me?”

The guy’s smirk widened. “Three years, and already you don’t recognize me, dearest Ichigo?”

Ichigo couldn’t stop the revulsion from showing on his face. Unfortunately, when he spoke like _that,_ Ichigo _did_ remember. He only wished it was one of the things he’d forgotten while he’d been stuck in BSO. Like the scent of shit, for example.

“Now that you mention it, I do remember the creepy moneygrubbing fucker my father introduced me to when I said I wasn’t interested in girls.” He made a show of looking at the ugly butterfly from head to toe. “And here I thought you couldn’t look worse. The world never ceases to amaze me.”

Aizen Sousuke Creepy McFucklord’s smirk twitched. “I’m sure you’ll change your mind once our betrothal pushes through.”

Ichigo’s eyebrows rose. “Pretty sure I said no three years ago. The answer is still no, by the way,” he added.

“It’s convenient, then, that your father has no way of knowing that.”

Ichigo didn’t know what expression he made, but it was enough to put that stupid smirk back on Aizen’s face. “No need to worry. No harm will come to you here.” The damned butterfly turned, wings fluttering – _fluttering!_ – as he floated towards the cage door. “Just sit tight, _dearest_ -" The word was nothing but poison, coming from his lips. "-and wait for the engagement confirmation. I did promise your father I’ll take care of you.”

Ichigo waited for Aizen to enter the number on the keypad. “Yeah, no,” he decided. “Not gonna happen.”

Aizen paused. He turned around, sneering. “There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Again,” Ichigo said, raising the chair he’d picked up from the middle of the room. “Have you _met_ me?”

He had the pleasure of seeing Aizen’s eyes widen before he brought the chair crashing into his face.

Ichigo, head of the top clearing group in BSO, who survived everything the death game had to throw at him, versus Aizen, a corporate man who was so clearly used to sitting in a chair his avatar couldn’t be bothered to walk on its own?

By the time Aizen pulled himself together, Ichigo had wrapped him up in the bedsheets tighter than the cocoon the ugly butterfly should have never left in the first place. It wouldn’t take long for him to get out, especially if the durability level of the blankets was low. But that should give Ichigo enough time to either find a place to hide or a way to log out completely.

He slammed the cage door closed, wished he’d thought to gag Aizen’s enraged screaming, and took off down the path.

The dress was less of a hindrance than he expected. It reminded him of the hakama that had been his endgame armor before he died in BSO, just without the cloth separating his legs.

Speaking of, shouldn’t he be dead? The last thing he remembered was taking the hit for Kisuke in their last, desperate battle to be free of the death game. If he wasn’t dead, then… does that mean… everyone got out?

Heart in his throat, he ducked behind a corner. With one eye on the door beyond, he took a moment to absorb that. Gigante… Rikka… Regen… Everyone in the guild. They should have made it out, then. Right?

No time to think about it. There’s no one at the door, so he ran in.

The holographic brains in a row were confusing until he realized what they were for. His blood ran cold with fury. He went for what could only be a GM console and started logging them out one by one, as fast as he was able. Thankfully, it worked the same as it did in BSO, with a floating black cube as the console itself, and a holographic screen and keyboard generating for him to work with.

“Intruder!”

Ichigo whirled around, only to come face to face with--

\--an ugly, mutated fly.

“Remove your filthy hands from Aizen-sama’s console before I make you,” it chittered. Somehow, it managed to scuttle forward like an actual bug, even though it was humanoid enough to have only two arms and legs.

“Yeah, no.” Ichigo looked around for a weapon and found none. The empty brain projectors looked affixed to the floor, which usually meant they were tagged as an «Immortal Object». He glanced back at the giant fly, then settled into a fighting stance.

It’s been years since Ichigo’s been in a proper slugfest. If he had to go back into that cage, he’ll go back fighting.

The fly folded under his first punch with a screech. A screech alarming enough to send Ichigo jerking back, despite every battle instinct telling him to press forward.

“What the hell?” he sputtered, darting back. His fists stayed up - it could be a ruse - but all that happened was the fly dissolved into an aura of pixels that flew up and disappeared.

“He turned off his Pain Absorber.”

This time, Ichigo was ready -- as ready as he could ever be -- with his fists raised and stance even. The speaker, human with _ears and a bushy tail,_ held up his hands in the universal sign for harmless. "Suzumushi-san was so enthusiastic about furthering _Aizen-sama’s_ research. Turns out they can’t even take a hit..." The fox shook his head, mocking in his dismay.

Ichigo eyed him, wary, but didn’t move. "And who are you?"

The silver-furred fox spread his hands with a shifty smile. “Oh, nobody important.” He tilted his head. “You seem to be in a spot of trouble, princess. Need some help?”

“And why should I trust you?” Ichigo itched to go back to the console and continue logging out Aizen’s victims. He refused to turn his back on the fox though.

“Let’s just say my employer and I have a disagreement he doesn’t know about.” When Ichigo didn’t move, the fox’s smile only widened. “Do you really have the luxury to choose? Even if I’m lying to you, Aizen’s on his way now. You’re really only putting off getting locked up again.”

Ichigo gritted his teeth. “...Fine. Tell me how to log everyone out.”

“Oh?” The fox’s narrow eyes widened, revealing slits of ice cold blue. “You do realize if you do that, you won’t be able to log out before he catches you?”

“He can’t hurt me. Not if he wants to go ahead with what he’s planning.” Ichigo jerked his thumb at the holographic brains lined up in rows across from them. “He’s torturing those people!”

“Interesting.” The fox’s eyes closed again. “Alright, princess. If that’s what you wish.” His wide grin only heightened the sardonic edge to his words. He slipped past Ichigo and started typing away on the GM console.

Ichigo tried not to take it personally. “Why am I even in a _dress?_ ” he asked, more of a rhetorical question than anything.

“Aizen wanted to psychologically undermine you and establish himself as the one in power from the start.”

Slowly, Ichigo turned towards the fox. He couldn’t keep the incredulity off his face if he tried. “And he thought that would _work?_ ”

The fox grinned wider.

“ _Found you._ ”

Ichigo whirled around, just in time to catch Aizen’s murderous expression as he rounded the corner. He shifted into a battle stance, ready to fight again. There were still hundreds of people trapped in their own minds in the room. If Ichigo didn’t do something, who knew what Aizen would do to the ones that remained?

Aizen stalked towards him, his pace unhurried now that his prey was trapped. “Good job finding him, Gin,” he said. His smile was ice cold under the rage blazing in his eyes. “Don’t think you can escape again, Ichigo.”

“You-!” Furious with himself, Ichigo turned on the fox.

“Ah, Aizen-sama,” Gin said, that same, sneaky grin still on his face. The glint in his open eyes was feral. “I’m afraid our meeting will have to be postponed.”

Above the black cube of the GM console, a notice window floated for all to see:

[ Remove «Admin» status? Yes / No ]

The fox pressed ‘Yes.’

"GIN-" Aizen’s roar cut off with a surprising squeak as «Unauthorized Access» appeared around his avatar. With a blink, he was gone.

Ichigo glanced at the fox beside him. "What did you do?" A moment’s hesitation, before he let his fists drop to his sides.

"This area is restricted to admin access only," the fox - Gin - said, going back to typing on the holographic keyboard. “He can’t enter until he restores his.” At last, a loading meter appeared above the console. One by one, the holographic brains began to turn off. Gin dusted his hands. “And with that, I’ll be going.”

“You’re leaving already?” Ichigo asked, then kicked himself for being startled. This man wasn’t his ally. He had no idea why Gin was helping him, and he needed to remember that.

“The real world won’t take care of itself.” Gin smirked, raising his hand in a careless wave. “If I stay any longer, I might get locked in tighter than those poor bastards.” He gestured to the holograms going out one by one, before opening his own menu.

“You should be able to log yourself out once things are finished here. _If_ Aizen doesn’t return by then.” Lips pulled wide in that eerie grin, he pressed on a button Ichigo couldn’t see. “Nice meeting you… Ichigo.”

He disappeared in a pillar of pixels.

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the console, and the soft blip of each victim being logged out.

It’s been a long time since he felt this alone.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. He had no time for this. He had no idea when Aizen would be back. He took one last glance at the meter - 28% - and ran back to his cage. He was reluctant to leave the console, but he needed a weapon. And he didn’t dare explore the rest of the area, in case Aizen had any more goons wandering around.

The chair it was.

And it was a tough chair too. Ichigo hadn’t seen any alerts of «Immortal Object» when he was whacking Aizen with it, but it was still there when he went back for it. He spared a moment to give it a pat, before dragging it along.

He made it back to the GM console with the meter at 43%. And just in time too. He ducked behind one of the empty brain consoles, his ears trained on the voices at the far end of the room.

“-not actually meant to finish, what kind of stupid game-”

“Should that really be one of your priorities right now?”

It was only when he leapt from his hiding place, chair raised to strike, that Ichigo realized the voices sounded familiar.

_Thud._

Sword met chair. Gray eyes met brown. Ichigo stared at Kisuke.

“Kisuke?”

“Ichigo?”

“Ichigo!”

“ _Rukia?_ ”

Ichigo’s weapon burst into white sparkles. The poor chair had a limit after all. He yelped, and almost fell flat on his face. Thank fuck for the arm snapping out to catch him.

“Ichigo,” Kisuke said urgently. Ichigo looked up. Kisuke put his hand on the back of Ichigo’s neck and kissed him.

Rukia gave them ten seconds to have a reunion. “ _Ahem,_ ” she yelled, wings humming with the effort to stay in the air. “Maybe we should try doing that somewhere that _isn’t_ the middle of enemy territory?”

Kisuke pulled away from Ichigo, his smile amused and triumphant. It took Ichigo a couple of seconds to wipe the dazed look from his face.

“Who’s ‘we’?” Ichigo deadpanned. She stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise.

“I see you’ve been busy,” Kisuke noted, glancing over at the GM console. 78% flashed above the black box.

“ _Fuck_ you, what took you so long.” Ichigo shoved at Kisuke. His hand thumped on his partner’s silver armor.

Kisuke’s grip on his waist only tightened.

“It took longer than expected to give us admin access, even with Shirayuki-san’s generous help,” he said blithely.

“You turned me into a _pixie!_ ”

“Now that you mention it-” Ichigo scanned Rukia from head to toe. “Why are you _tiny?_ ”

Rukia puffed up to her full height - all four inches of it. “Why are you in a dress?” she shot back.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and gestured at the mass of digital chiffon and frills. “You think I put this on because I wanted to?”

Kisuke pulled back just enough to get a good view of the disaster that exposed Ichigo’s broad shoulders and bare midriff. “You know,” he said, tilting his head, “if Aizen really wanted to put you in a dress, he could have picked a better one.”

Ichigo turned his unimpressed look on Kisuke. “I'll wear any dress you want, just _get me out of here._ ”

Kisuke beamed. “Anything for my favorite customer!” He moved as if to open his fan in front of his face, then thought better of it. Wise, considering he didn’t have a fan.

“Will you lovesick idiots hurry up? I can’t type like this!” They blinked and turned to Rukia. She hovered over the GM console, her hands on her hips. “Let’s get Ichigo out before they remove our access and the system kicks us out!”

“They won’t be able to trap you here, will they?” Ichigo asked, alarmed. He followed Kisuke as the man strode towards the console.

“We’re using the AmuSphere, an upgraded version of the NerveGear,” Kisuke explained, setting his hands on the holographic keyboard. “The system automatically disconnects the user if their vitals deviate from a set norm.” The smile he directed at Ichigo was comforting. “They can’t keep us here.”

Rukia nodded, looking over Kisuke’s shoulder. “The priority is getting you out,” she agreed. “Three months is long enough.”

Ichigo froze. “Three _months?_ ” He turned to Kisuke, eyes wide. “I haven’t been awake for thirty minutes!”

Kisuke frowned, but didn’t look as startled as Ichigo had expected him to. He shot Rukia a look, before putting his hand in Ichigo’s. Ichigo’s grip tightened instinctively. “We’ll explain later. Let’s get you out first.” He tried to turn back towards the console.

Ichigo didn’t let go.

He was going back to the real world. Ichigo was going to log out, open his eyes, and get back everything that had been taken from him in the past three years. His emotions were just as much fear as anticipation.

"You're not going to run away from me, are you?" he asked, glaring at Kisuke.

Something in his partner’s eyes softened. Kisuke squeezed his hand. "I'll be there when you wake."

"Will I finally find out your real age?" Ichigo asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Kisuke's avatar looked like the average male in his early twenties, but many, many comments he made while Ichigo was trying to whittle him down in BSO let the boy know he's older than he looks.

If anything, Kisuke looked amused. "Yes, Ichigo. Even that."

Relief filled Ichigo. Only until Kisuke tilted his head, a thoughtful expression on his face, and said, "I did wonder when were you planning to tell me you were the heir to the Kurosaki-Shiba technocracy-"

Ichigo felt warmth flood his face, BSO’s only sign your avatar was using the embarrassed emote. "It wasn't important, okay?!"

“Lovesick. Idiots,” Rukia repeated.

Slowly, reluctantly, Ichigo let go.

* * *

 

[ Log out user ZANGETSU? Yes / No ]

 

* * *

 

Ichigo woke up to bright lights, a white ceiling, and soft cotton sheets. His first move was to shove the NerveGear off his head. The effort left him panting, and wincing from the even brighter lights, now that his visor was off.

A door to his left opened. He squinted, trying to see who it was. A soft spoken voice murmured at the edge of his hearing. “Kisuke?” he croaked.

“Not quite.”

Ichigo stiffened at the cold, rage-filled voice. He pushed at the sheets under him, trying to rise to a sitting position - anything but as he is now, helpless on his back, barely even able to lift his arms.

“You!” He glared up at the pale, brown-haired beanstalk of a man looming over him.

“Did you really think you could get away?” Aizen sneered. He pressed his hands on either side of Ichigo’s head. Ichigo flinched, unable to do more than dig himself further into his pillow. “You may have left ALO, but don’t think I need to change your memory  to get you to sign a marriage contract!”

“I’d rather go back to BSO than marry you!” Ichigo spat. It wasn’t as impressive as it could have been, considering he currently had the voice of a dying kazoo.

“Really?” Aizen reached back, grabbing something out of Ichigo’s sight. He clicked his phone open, then showed Ichigo the screen. “Even if it meant saving this man’s life?”

Ichigo felt his blood turn cold. His hand rose on its own, trembling in its weakness, for the picture of Kisuke flat on his stomach, a sword through his body. His face was frozen in a twisted cry of pain.

Aizen jerked the phone back before Ichigo could touch it. “Agree to the marriage,” he said, “and I will tell my staff to turn his Pain Absorber back on. When the wedding finishes, I’ll let him go.”

“You’re bluffing.” Ichigo’s eyes flickered back and forth between the screen and Aizen’s manic expression. His heart thudded in his ears, in time with the beeps from the monitor in the corner. “You- you can’t trap them there. He said you can’t be trapped in FullDive anymore!”

“He _lied,_ ” Aizen hissed. A grin split his face, a sharp line from cheek to cheek. “Who do you think developed the AmuSphere, you fool?”

Ichigo’s eyes widened. Turns out, he did have strength after all, enough to grasp Aizen by the collar. “Let him go,” he growled, in spite of his hoarse voice. “Let him go, or I swear-”

“You’ll what?” Aizen ripped his hand from its hold on the creep, his grip tight enough to make Ichigo cry out. “I told you, didn’t I? Agree to the marriage, or he’ll st-”

“-et us through! I’m his best friend and I say-”

“Sir, you’re not allowed in there!”

Ichigo’s head snapped to the side, just in time to catch the door slamming open. A blond man stood outside. Sweat dripped down his face, catching on the stubble peppering his chin. His shoulders heaved with every breath.

Gray eyes met brown.

“Kisuke!” Ichigo cried, reaching out.

Aizen swore. Eyes wide, breathing panicked, he pressed his free hand down on Ichigo’s neck.

Kisuke took two steps forward and decked him in the face.

The nurse screamed.

“My father banned you from my _room?_ ”

“No talking, remember?” Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the gentle reprimand, shaking the hand currently in Kisuke’s to make him continue. Kisuke sighed and ran his thumb over Ichigo’s knuckles. “He caught me talking to you like this.” He waved at the both of them -- Ichigo, still prone in bed, with Kisuke, holding on to his hand and seated on a chair beside him. “And, just like any father, he was concerned with a man a decade older than his son being so-”

Ichigo shook their clasped hands again, glaring a hole into Kisuke’s forehead. “I wouldn’t give a damn if you were fifty,” he snapped. His voice cut in and out like a radio with a bad signal. “I make my own choices-”

Kisuke shut him up in the best way he knew how.

Ichigo made a muffled noise of approval through their kiss, but subsided. Kisuke smirked, but decided not to comment on it. It would only tempt Ichigo into sassing him back.

The sun had already set, leaving the city lights to peek through the blinds. Aizen was currently in police custody, thanks to the nurse as eyewitness. Ichigo and Rukia’s insistence (and the Kuchiki name) had been enough to convince Kurosaki Isshin and the authorities not to do the same to Kisuke, who really shouldn’t have been there in the first place.

Ichimaru Gin’s proof and testimony of the experiments going on in ALO had come out minutes after the confrontation in the hospital. Though it ensured Aizen would not be leaving police custody anytime soon, it also left Isshin scrambling to field the backlash from the scandal.

Now, after a tearful reunion with his siblings, Ichigo and Kisuke were alone. The twins had gone to sleep, sharing the cot meant for the guardian of the hospital room’s occupant. Ichigo would alternate listening to Kisuke and glancing at his sisters’ sleeping forms by the door. It was only through sheer stubbornness that he outlasted the twins in staying awake.

“Where were we? Ah, right.” Kisuke adjusted his seat, pushing it closer so he could be comfortable while still holding on to Ichigo. "At that point, most of the clearers had already woken up, especially those that were around during the final battle. Those who stayed in the lower levels woke up more slowly.”

Kisuke frowned, thinking back to the days when the world was too bright, his body too weak, and his mind worrying, always worrying, over the person who had taken that last blow for him in BSO. He shook his head, shaking off the memories. Now wasn’t the time to brood.

"We thought it was the same for you and Aizen’s other victims. It wasn’t until Kuchiki-san contacted me that I realized I was wrong."

"What did she tell you?" Ichigo murmured.

Kisuke looked at the boy’s half-lidded eyes and changed hands. His right hand now free, he pressed it against Ichigo’s cheek. Ichigo turned towards the touch, humming. Kisuke let his hand wander up, letting his fingers run lightly over Ichigo’s scalp. Ichigo’s humming dissolved into a very inappropriate groan.

"It’s so different," he said, his voice soft with wonder. “It feels like… I can almost feel every single one.” He shivered.

Kisuke made sure to keep his touch light. His first few days awake, the indescribable amount of detail the real world had had almost been too much. But Ichigo didn’t seem to be showing any signs of discomfort, so he kept at it.

“Kuchiki-san was the one who realized your NerveGear was still sending signals. I had been banned from your room at that point, after all.” His fingers raised from Ichigo’s scalp to play with a few, select strands of hair. Kisuke marveled at the light auburn shade the NerveGear couldn’t capture. Ichigo shivered again.

“She didn’t dare trace the signal directly, as the NerveGear was still armed and could go off if tampered with. It took us a while but, in the end, we managed to track you down.” He smiled at Ichigo. “You know the rest.”

“‘M glad.” Ichigo’s eyelashes brushed against his cheeks with each long blink.

“Going to sleep already?” Kisuke couldn’t keep his amusement from his voice.

Ichigo frowned. Only the little wrinkle on his nose kept it from turning into a pout. He was too tired to argue, though. “Stay?”

“Nothing could make me leave.”

He opened one eye, peeking up at Kisuke. “Not even my Dad?” His sleepy voice took a teasing edge.

“Not even your father.” The corner of Kisuke’s lips twitched up.

“Mm.” Ichigo let his eyes close at last. “Don’t punch him. ‘ven if he is an idiot.”

“I’ll leave that to your sister.” The memory of Isshin cowering before a furious Kurosaki Karin was enough to turn the hint of a smile on Kisuke’s face into a full one. The twins’ reaction to their father banning him from their brother’s side had been both gratifying and heartwarming.

Ichigo’s grip on his hand tightened, as much as the half-asleep boy was able. “Kisuke,” he said urgently.

“Yes?”

Ichigo’s lips stretched into a smile. “I love you.”

Kisuke’s hand spasmed, closing on Ichigo’s a little too tight before he forced himself to relax. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the back of Ichigo’s hand.

“Rest well, Ichigo,” he whispered. And, right before Ichigo drifted off to sleep, “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pushed my bullshit in this chapter a lot but the one that probably bugs me the most is how Ichigo escaped but really whenever I thought of making him do Asuna’s look-in-the-mirror schtick my mental Ichigo just kept going ‘nononononononononononono’
> 
> Later edit: Turns out my biggest handwavy bullshit wasn’t even the curtains it was the bloody timeline discrepancy (ノ°Д°）ノ︵ ┻━┻ thank fuck I managed to find a way around that. Ish. Shhh.
> 
> Fun fact Kisuke is a Leprechaun but it’s not like Ichigo knows that. Later Rukia will play an Undine, and Ichigo a Sylph.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have more on this verse, but my brain was only able to punt out two chapters. Maybe I'll add more in the future. Check out fun facts on this verse [here](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com/tagged/uraichi+sao+au)!


End file.
